In recent years, various game apparatuses for enjoying match games have been proposed. The body of each of these game apparatuses is connected with a TV receiver. Data is sent to the TV receiver from the body of the game apparatus. A match game or the like can be played while monitoring the contents of the game on the TV screen.
These conventional game apparatuses adopt a so-called single-mode display method. In particular, the background picture portraying the location of the game and a plurality of characters to be matched with each other at this location are displayed on the same screen. Accordingly, where the contending characters are close to each other, the characters and the background picture can be displayed in appropriate size. However, where the distance between the characters increases, the sizes of the characters and of the background picture must be reduced according to the distance. As a result, the game appeals less to the human players.
For this reason, in a golf game, for example, a picture region for displaying the whole area and a picture region showing a small area in enlarged size are provided. The whole field of a golf course is displayed in reduced size on the former picture region. Only the players within this field are displayed in enlarged size on the latter picture region.
Although the motions of the characters playing on the golf course are displayed in enlarged size, the whole field forming the background is displayed in reduced size. Therefore, it has been impossible to effectively display a broad area.